Aisle containment systems in data centers seek to isolate the heated air exiting data center electronics from the ambient or cooled air in the data center. The data center equipment racks are normally positioned adjacent to one another to create rows of equipment racks. The rows of racks are further situated parallel to one another as to define alternating “hot” and “cold” aisles, where one aisle is bounded on each side by forward facing racks (cold aisle). The aisle(s) adjacent to the cold aisle are bounded on each side by rearward facing racks, creating “hot” aisles. As such the aisles alternate from hot to cold. Cooling air is supplied to the fronts of the racks whereby the air enters the racks and is expelled as heated exhaust air from the rear of the racks.
For example, it is typical to enclose the hot aisle(s) whereby the enclosed aisle space is isolated and attached to an enclosed air return path to the data center air conditioning equipment or for expulsion to the outside of the data center building. The usual embodiment of the return path is the space above the data center ceiling (however other return methods exist, such as ducting). The containment system that encloses the aisle is usually free standing and independent of the racks, although the system may be suspended from the ceiling or floor supported on posts. The cold aisle(s) may also be enclosed and isolated.